Of Romance, Reassignments, and other things
by Mister FanFiction
Summary: A story focusing on how the lives of certain characters changes when Jill comes back. Mainly relationships and thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Legal Disclaimer: This story is not intended for any sort of copyright infringement. This is a work of fiction by a fan of Resident Evil, for other fans. I do not own the mentioned characters, though I do own things like the setting, and other things. So read and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 :

Sheva Alomar looked out the window of the helicopter that was taking her, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Josh Stone, all of them were headed to the B.S.A.A.'s main office in the United States to be debriefed on what happened in Kijuju and with Wesker. At the thought of the near platinum blonde man, if you could even call him that, Sheva shivered and shook her head to free her mind from those thoughts.

"Something the matter there Sheva?" Josh asked her putting a hand Sheva's right forearm in a sign of comfort.

Josh's question got the attention of both Jill and Chris, both of whom knew what was more or less going through Sheva's head. According to most official reports, Wesker had been listed as dead for the longest and when he showed up in Africa and was the whole reason that the incident down there had been because of him.

"No, not anymore. I just want to get this whole debriefing thing over with as soon as possible." Sheva answered placing her hand on Josh's.

"We're approaching the facility now. All hands prepare for landing." The pilot said as he began flipping switches as they approached the top of the building that the B.S.A.A. called home. Sheva had never been to the main head quarters of the B.S.A.A., but from what she'd gathered from Chris and Jill, both of them had done some time at the main headquarters and Chris was still operating out of there. Something in Sheva was a little let down when she saw that the building wasn't some large possibly military looking building, though she wasn't sure that the B.S.A.A. would be able to work accurately out of something like that, at least not the main American branch at least. However the building they were heading to was more like the corporate offices that you saw in the American movies, which brought the thoughts of Chris and Jill in business suits and what not to her mind and she wondered if Chris even owned a suit, and if he did then she wondered what sort of tailor he went to. Not that Chris wasn't attractive, not in the slightest, it was just that Sheva wasn't all that interested in men, at least not sexually to the best of her knowledge. Training with Josh Stone's unit had made her something of a tomboy, or rather had enhanced the tomboyish traits Sheva already possessed. On that note the way that Jill and Chris were talking made her wonder if they were an item or something, both of them swore up and down the world that they were only very close friends, almost like brother and sister, not lovers. If that was the case then perhaps the next time that Sheva had some time off she'd see if Jill didn't mind doing something together.

"Wheels down in five gang." the pilot called back to the four people in the helicopter.

"God it feels good to be home. I wonder what all's changed." Jill said softly looking out the nearest window, which was, as oddly convenient was more or less over Sheva's lap. Jill had changed out of her body suit at the Cairo B.S.A.A. field office, stating that she didn't want to be tied down to Wesker in memory or anything else so whatever was available for her to wear would be more than okay. That being said Jill had enlisted a willing, but obviously flustered Sheva in shopping for something that was as far away from skintight and purple with gun belts as possible. In the end Jill bought a modest beige shoulderless dress that imitated traditional Egyptian dress, as well as a pair of shorts and sandals, and a tank top with a small backpack in that was sitting under her chair at the moment. Sheva swallowed gently and focused on breathing as Jill leaned across her, marveling at the cityscape beneath them that she hadn't seen in god knows how long, according to her, her memory was a tad foggy about the things that Wesker made her do prior to fighting Chris and Sheva in the underground ruins. Sheva felt bad for the woman, it was too cruel to not remember things, but considering it was Wesker that had Jill dancing to whatever tune he played they all figured that Jill was better of not remember that time period if it was at all possible. When the helicopter landed, Chris and Josh exited first, followed by Jill ad then Sheva, who took the opportunity watch the dress float around Jill's legs catching on her toned hips nicely. As the group got off a man in a business suit approached them followed by several medical geared people.

"And who exactly are you supposed to be exactly, our welcoming party or something?" Chris asked with a joking tone to his voice.

"Ah you must be Chris Redfield." the man said as he adjusted his tie and ran his fingers through his dark hair as he approached them, "I am Jonas Smithe. I've been assigned to debrief you on the events involving Wesker and Excella Gionne. Of course there are several, formalities that must be taken care of first. You understand correct?" Jonas asked looking at the four B.S.A.A. field agents in front of him, wondering if they were the sort to give him problems with a request like that.

"Nope, in fact I'd be a little disappointed if you didn't want us to take a nice little physical before we see the bigwigs." Sheva said with a smile, drawing a giggle from a young woman with mousy brown hair and green grey eyes.

"'Becca? Is that you Becca?" Jill asked suddenly. She had knew that she knew the woman to the right of Jonas, and to be honest she had hoped that Wesker hadn't sent her after the woman because she knew something that could make her a threat to him, she wouldn't be able to face herself if that was the case. But when she heard the giggle, a giggle that she'd heard quite a bit during her time with S.T.A.R.S. Jill instantly knew who it was and was glad to see the young woman that had been an invaluable comrade in taking down Umbrella Corporation after the Raccoon City Incident.

"Jill? Oh wow, it is you!" Rebecca said startling Josh, Sheva, Agent Jonas, as well as the rest of her medical team. Normally such personal things would be frowned upon, but it would be unlikely that anyone would have successfully been able to keep Rebecca and Jill from greeting each other, after all Sheva had seen the mixed reaction to Chris encountering Jill while under Wesker's control.

"How've you been 'Becca?" Jill asked.

"I've been alright, though I'm doing so much better now that I know that you aren't dead. It wasn't a good feeling to think that Wesker'd finally gotten you y'know."

Jill smiled and patted her friend's shoulder, she knew that Rebecca was overly protective of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, even though there were only four of them left in the entire world at the moment. Chris, Jill and Rebecca all kept in touch and every now and again they'd get a line from Barry Burton, who'd made it clear that he wasn't looking to get back into the whole realm of undead and bio-terrorism unless he had no other choice and they understood completely, Barry had a family and there was no reason to put them in anymore danger than he already had so they didn't push things with him. So Chris, Jill and Rebecca had become something like family to each other, and Rebecca had no problems calling Jill and Claire 'sister' or calling Chris 'brother' or other terms that meant roughly the same thing.

"Chris, was this the surprise that you were talking about when you called from Cairo?" Rebecca asked, but before Chris could speak up in response, Jonas Smithe cleared his throat to get their attention.

"As much as I hate t interrupt your impromptu reunion everyone, we are on a schedule here and the higher ups don't like to be kept waiting for too long, so I suggest that we hurry and get your examinations done and proceed to the debriefing." Agent Jonas said in a very business like manner. Rebecca blushed slightly as she stepped back from Jill who looked a little hurt, but it couldn't be accurately discerned as to what got that reaction out of Jill.

"Well lead the way then Agent Jonas." Josh said taking charge of the group in an attempt to get things rolling for them.

All the while Sheva was trying to determine whether or not Jill or Rebecca, or probably both were free play for her, after all Jill was sexy in that 'model that could kick your ass if she really wanted to' sort of way, but Rebecca had that tradition 'girl next door' sort of ting going on for her and both were beginning to spell out a very odd and eventful sort of 'vacation' for Sheva Alomar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Jill watched as Rebecca Chambers went about her task of taking various measurements of things, like blood count , the standard anti-viral treatments, and the basic sort of physical stuff. When there was a lull in the bombardment of questions to obtain information from her, Jill spoke up.

"So, how are you?" Jill asked leaning forward to watch Rebecca work.

"I thought that we already covered this, I said I'm fine. Doing better now that you're not dead anymore. Next time you think you're going to get abducted, how about a little warning eh?" Rebecca asked looking over her shoulder through her brown hair at the older woman. To be quite fair despite the on and off again relationship that Rebecca had with Billy Coen, a convict on the run, Rebecca had always burned a torch for Jill Valentine. A while ago, before Jill and Chris went to check out the Spencer Estate, she and Jill had one too many drinks and the next thing Rebecca remembered was that she woke up with Jill in her bed, nude and herself in a similar state of undress. That in itself sparked off something that couldn't exactly be called an affair since Billy and Rebecca both agreed that they couldn't exactly have a relationship when he was constantly on the run from both the military as well as the police. Eventually Rebecca came to the understanding that her relationship with Jill, as steamy as it was, was more about the sex than it was actual love though to be completely honest they did care for each other, but it just wasn't in the way that a romantic relationship really needed to be going in.

"I'll do my best 'Becca. So, you involved with anyone?" Jill asked as she watched Rebecca slowly check things off the list attached to the clipboard she was holding.

"No, not really. I've had my hands full going through the data that Leon managed to get for the B.S.A.A. after the Harvardville Incident. And I have a feeling that what you, Josh, Sheva and Chris have to say about Tricell and Wesker isn't going to make my workload any easier." Rebecca said as she signed her name on the part that requested the doctor to sign.

"That secondary outbreak of the T-Virus? Is that what they're calling it now, the Harvardville Incident?" Jill asked with a frown.

"Seems like. For a moment there I thought we had a second Raccoon City on our hands there. Glad we didn't though." Rebecca said shuddering slightly when she recalled what happened not only at the Spencer Estate as well as the city to which she used to call home.

"Yeah well Africa wasn't much better than Raccoon City, and I played a part in it." Jill said pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"It's not your fault. Wesker had you brainwashed, simple as that. So don't let it bother you 'kay? What matters is that you make up for it with what you've got now, right?" Chris asked from the doorway.

The two women looked up and smiled, amongst the three of them, four if you counted Claire as well, cheering someone up was never too hard.

"So, are you done with your physical too?" Jill asked jumping slightly off of the examination table that she was sitting on as she crossed over to her original partner.

"Yeah, seems like. It may be cliché' but now I know what a pin cushion feels like." Chris admitted as he flexed his bicep to help staunch the blood flow from where he'd received several shots and had blood taken from.

"Same here, but I think there some suits that wan to hear our reports on what went down in Kijuju right about now." Came the voice of Sheva Almoral who had Josh Stone in tow with her.

"Sheva's right, we can chat it up later. We need to give our reports." Jill said mentally knowing that her report would take far longer since she would no doubt have to go through an assessment to make sure that she wasn't still under some sort of brain control by the now permanently and officially deceased Albert Wesker. She didn't blame them for being wary, after all she'd been presumed dead for nearly four years, and suddenly she'd come back from that presumed dead and under control of Wesker, though there was very little chance of him still controlling her from some far off place.

"Well, I'll catch you all later then. Have fun arguing and trying to explain field ops to those people who only go in after all the hard work's been done." Rebecca said waving as the four proceeded to head to the elevator that would take them up to the boardrooms and such.

As the four of them climbed into the elevator, Sheva shifted a little, not exactly feeling all that great in the small little elevator with two men, one of whom could have easily passed as a professional body builder, a man she considered an older brother who wasn't exactly a slouch in the muscle department either, and then a extremely attractive blonde who, despite what Chris said about her, was probably feeling incredibly vulnerable or unsure of herself right now, Sheva wasn't afraid of any of them, although the blonde had worked her and Chris over harder than anything they'd been through save for their final and tiring fight with Wesker, so it wasn't like she couldn't hold her own in a fight. The real reason she wasn't exactly cool with this arrangement was the fact that Sheva had a small, almost nonexistent fear of tight places, which normally happened when there wasn't a whole lot of room to move around in, like there was in the elevator right now. The dark skinned woman attempted to mentally will the elevator to get to the top faster than it was going right now so she could have some elbow room once more, though like most man made things, the elevator wasn't in the mood to comply with her mental requests. Eventually though the elevator did make it to the floor where the debriefing would be held and as they filed out of the elevator Sheva let out a small breath that she hoped no one noticed.

"Don't like tight spaces Sheva?" asked Jill as she stopped to stand next to Sheva.

"Something like that."

"Something wrong ladies?" Chris asked when he noticed that Sheva and Jill weren't behind him and Josh, or rather they had yet to catch up to him. Jill smiled and waved her partner off, "We just need a minute. You and Josh head on, we'll catch up." Jill said.

Sheva watched as Chris and Josh went on ahead, most likely under the impression that the two were having a female conversation that neither of them wanted to part of, despite the fact that there was probably very little that either woman could talk about that could really disturb either man, though it was common practice for men to stay out of certain female conversations as well as to not know certain things about the females they worked with since it could change the working dynamic between them.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Sheva said once she was certain that Josh and Chris were far enough away so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard easily.

"Not a problem. I know how you feel. It was never really that crowded in an elevator with Chris before. I guess his shoulders are a lot bigger than they look." Jill joked as she patted Sheva's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Maybe, but they certainly do what they need to when they need to don't they?" Sheva joked.

Jill stifled a laugh but smiled and nodded regardless, then she regarded Sheva for a moment, a moment that made the other woman feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Sheva, you mind if I ask you a personal question? Just between us girls?"

Sheva wondered briefly if the reason Jill had told the guys to go on ahead was to ask whatever she was about to ask, instead of seeing if Sheva was really alright. "No, not at all. What's on your mind?"

"You're not seeing anyone are you? I mean, romantically or anything." Jill asked trying to act casual, but like most people, not fairing so well in the act.

"Um, no… Why?" Sheva asked deciding that the briefing would be a better place than this at the moment. The timing of the question was a little odd, considering that Sheva had been sneaking peeks at Jill both on the trip back to America, and since they'd touched down. Sometime during the physical Jill had changed into something that didn't scream, I just got off of vacation!, which consisted of a pair of cargo pants, as well as a semi-form fitting shirt with a jacket that bore the B.S.A.A.'s North American emblem on it's right shoulder. This outfit was a little more along Sheva's tastes, after all Sheva rarely, if ever wore dresses and she was willing to bet that Jill was the same. In a fight, all that billowing fabric and stuff just got in the way and could prove to be the difference between life and death in their line of work.

"No reason. Just curious." Jill answered as she followed Sheva to the meeting room. The growing knot in her stomach was compounded by the fact that she not only had to recount what she remembered from her time as Wesker's puppet, but now because she might have scared off Sheva, even though she wasn't making any real pass at her or anything, though she was willing to bet that Sheva would be impressive in the sheets if only she could get her there.

A/U: The next chapter will be a recap, and a little Q/A session with the readers. If you want to participate, message me here on and I'll address the top five questions in it! Hope to hear from you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Sheva sat properly in her annoying and uncomfortably hard chair as she listened to the questions posed by the three people debriefing the four BSAA agents, and she answered when a particular question was directed at her with a tone somewhere between boredom and professionalism, though she was certain that it was a poorly disguised attempt at seeming like she wasn't bored out of her mind and totally uninterested in the debriefing. The only reason they hadn't been allowed to write up their reports and submit them was because they'd all had first contact with the Uroboros virus, and that Jill, Chris, and Sheva had all had contact with Excella Gionne, so there were things that had to be discussed in person.

"There is something I'd like to know about, that is if I may." asked a thin haired man as he folded his hands in front of him. This was the sort of guy that Sheva hated more than anything else; snide, arrogant, and willing to screw over the people under him if he had to in order to keep his job.

Sheva knew a guy like this once, no twice.

The first guy she knew like that was a college professor who thought he could make Sheva drop out of school simply because she didn't have any of the 'formal schooling' the rest of the students at the school had, but Sheva proved him wrong without fail by not only passing his class but graduated with one of the highest GPA's in her class. The second was one of her instructors during her initial training with the BSAA, the bastard had apparently developed a reputation for being quite a hard ass on the women coming into the BSAA, mainly because he didn't think that anyone woman could ever handle the job of hunting dealers of biological weapons and those affected by them. Of course Jill Valentine had proved him wrong, and after that upset which he should have seen coming, he resolved to do everything in his power to discourage any other female candidates from joining the BSAA. Unfortunately for him, Sheva had probably seen more combat than this guy, and Sheva figured him for some over glorified drill instructor that washed out of his training program halfway through and had managed to fool his way into a job at the fledgling BSAA. This guy was not a teacher, nor was he a former half assed drill instructor, no this man was a politician, and one of the ones that made people hate politicians.

"And that would be?" asked a sensible looking woman on the other end of the table from him.

"What proof do we really have that Albert Wesker is dead? For the longest we've had him listed as M.I.A. and then when Jill Valentine took him off the side of the cliff at the Spencer Estate, we had him listed as Unknown at the request of Mr. Redfield. So what I want to know is whether or not we can accurately confirm whether or not he's dead." the man said frowning.

Chris was about to answer the man with what Sheva and Jill both knew were going to be some seriously dangerous and career threatening words. However the man raised a hand to stop the tirade of words that were no doubt coming. "And also, whether we should fully reinstate Jill Valentine as an active BSAA agent and not some spy of a supposedly dead man." He added.

Perhaps the man should have just let Chris Redfield curse him out and be done with it, but when he called into question Jill's loyalties Chris looked about ready to throttle the man, though he wouldn't get too close to him with Jill, Sheva and Josh to stop him. Oh Chris would try his damnedest to get close enough to do some damage, but he wouldn't. And honestly, Sheva was inclined to let him try, this man clearly hadn't been given the full story, and to be fair he was only doing his job by asking this questions, but to ask them in the manner he'd asked them was disrespectful to both the BSAA's founding member, and the organization itself. However Jill simply put a hand on Chris's forearm and shook her head, she knew what he was about to try and do and she didn't need him being called into question either, right now one of them being accused of something this unfair was fine with her, after all she had been taking orders from Wesker ever since her disappearance and most of them had caused problems for the BSAA.

"If I may, I'd like to answer those questions." Jill said politely, though the look in her eyes was anything but polite, the tone was just a way of keeping things civil while she had the chance.

"Please, continue Miss Valentine." the woman said gesturing to the now blonde.

"Thank you." Jill said before turning back to the man and smiled overly politely. "I can't prove that I am not acting under previous orders from Albert Wesker, or that I won't be later on. I don't have much of a memory of the time before close to when the whole Kijuju incident started." Jill started before the man interrupted her.

"See! She even admits that she may be under the influence of this 'dead man'!" the man said rather loudly and excitedly.

"However," Jill said picking up where she left off. "If you will allow it, perhaps I could stay with a BSAA agent until such a time as the BSAA board of review sees fit to return me to active duty or to discharge me from the BSAA." Jill offered.

Chris looked stunned, Josh simply smirked, and Sheva full outright grinned. Jill had easily made this man look like a fool; where he'd been expecting a reaction along the lines of denial on her end or Chris denying for her, she'd admitted that some influence of Albert Wesker might influence her now or in the future. And even then she managed to get herself into a position where she could be close to the BSAA until they decided what they were going to do with her.

"And how do we know if Albert Wesker is really dead? From Alpha squad's transmissions, this 'Uroboros' virus has regeneration capabilities on par, if not more effective than a controlled exposure to the T-Virus." The man said with a nervous smirk, hoping to reclaim his cocky position once more.

"Sir, I believe that the idea that a man, even with the abilities of the Uroboros virus under his command couldn't have survived two rockets, and a fall into a semi-active volcano. I believe that it would be safe to positively label Albert Wesker Deceased." the woman on the far end of the table said with a smile. Apparently she was on the side of the four BSAA agents that were being debriefed.

The man looked as if he were going to complain about something, but considering how deftly he'd been outmaneuvered by Jill earlier, he thought better of it and shook his head, conceding that Albert Wesker should be listed as dead.

"Well, I believe that we have nothing more to go over. Jill Valentine, you are hereby placed on probationary agent status and not allowed to carry a firearm for any other reason than self defense. You are also not allowed to make any form of arrest until you are cleared." the woman said standing, which the others in the room to do so as well. "Do you understand and agree to these terms?" the woman asked with a smile, knowing that Jill would no doubt agree since she was the one who proposed the idea in the first time.

"Of course, and if it's alright with you I'd like to stay with Rebecca Chambers while I'm being reviewed." Jill countered hopefully.

"Not a problem." the woman agreed before she and the man left the room.

"That was-"

"gutsy as hell Jill." Chris and Sheva said, finishing each other's sentence.

Jill simply smiled in an embarrassed manner before she cleared her throat and looked up at the three other BSAA agents in the room.

"So, how about we pick up 'becca and go get wasted? I don't know of any better way of getting over a nasty little debriefing like that." Jill said with a smile.


End file.
